I'll Follow You Anywhere
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: "Should I do this?Should Ifollow this wonderful woman,as a girl myself?Should I pose as something I am not to be with the woman I love?"I thought and pondered on it for a moment.A split second later I found my answer."Yes."I whispered.Don't Own PJO!
1. Mr D Gives Us Bracelets

**Title: **I'll Fallow You Any Where

**Rating: T for teen**

**Summary: **Annabeth chooses to stay with the hunters, to go with them when they offered. So Percy makes the quick decision to follow her, but not as a boy, but as a girl. Dun dun dunnnna XD

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy/cross dressing/adventure

Disclaimer: don't' own Percy Jackson and The Olympians~ Though . . . I wish I did.

**Me: **Enjoy!This will be part one of the 'Choosing Immortality' Trilogy~!

**Percy POV**

Annabeth had a choice to join the hunters. To become immortal.

As she pondered her decision on whether to stay or to go, made my heart pound fast in my chest. Waiting for her answer.

Silence had taken over the crowd of people that had gathered around just to hear Annabeth's answer. Everyone anticipated for her answer.

Her eyes met mine. She looked sad for a minute and then her lips moved the words that broke my heart. But I hadn't heard what she said. I couldn't hear _anyone_. .

I felt my heart break. And I mean, literally break. Ripped to pieces, torn to shreds. Trampled on by the love of my life . . . Something inside me felt empty. A hole in my chest? And an empty place where my heart should be? A black hole forming there now after the heart's explosion?

The thought of Annabeth leaving this memory-filled-camp saddened me, the thought of her leaving her friends that she had made over the many of years of her being here in this camp only burned that sadness like a fresh cut, and the thought of her leaving me . . . ripped that fresh cut open like a five-year-old getting a hugely wrapped wrapped present on Christmas, hoping what he had gotten what he has wished for.

I was her . . . her best friend. The one that was there for her when she was sad. To comfort her when she cried. The one that had her back when she was in a fight. The one she spared with when she was angry (not such a good idea but that's what friends are for) And just the thought of her leaving _me_ just simply _crushed_ me. Obliterated me . . .

I saw Annabeth's glossy lips move to form my name, my nickname, SeaWeed Brain . . . and after she left, would I ever hear that name again from _her _beautiful lips? Would I ever feel the touch of them on mine again? The warmth of her arms around my body. Would I ever see her again? Ever feel her again? . . .

These thoughts bugged me to death, to the numbness that took over my mind, my ears, and apparently my vocal cords that would not speak the words to beg her to stay, to stay with me, and to not go with those hunting beasts.

But then again this was her choice. If this was what she truly wanted . . . then I shall let her have it. If she wants to leave me, to join the immortal hunters, to hunt for an eternity. To never touch a guy, to never love someone again . . .then the only thing I could do was to just let her . . . have it.

The more I thought about it, the more numb it had made me feel. I didn't want to feel the great pain that would come when this numb feeling would go away. I didn't want the feeling to go away. I wanted the numb feeling to stay. So I didn't feel the great pain she had brought upon me.

She stared at me with those stormy, grey eyes. The eyes that saw all, that calculated attacks and planned careful steps through her battle strategies. The eyes that could see all. Notice the things that happened around her, noticed the small things that would show some sort of potential meaning and the things that people would count off as something merely simple. The eyes that her mother had, and would claim her children with them, Athena, the goddess of great wisdom . . . and battle strategies. A great person to have on your side for any type of war or simple fight, even a greater person to have when your in a debate. Yet, when your a demi-god, you don't worry to much about things, such as a debate, or Algebra home work.

Yet, I didn't hear the words she had spoke to me, I was just too numb inside. Too numb to feel her hand on my arm, too numb to hear those hurtful words from her lips, just too numb for these things that might hurt my heart even more.

I saw her wave a hand in front of my face- trying to get my attention. But I just couldn't move, I couldn't find the words to speak. I wanted so much to grab her hand and pull her into my arms. To never let her go, to never let her leave me.

But back in reality, she shook her head and left me to stand outside in the freezing cold.

"Percy! Percy!" I heard Grover screaming at me. The numbness fading away, bringing on this prickling sensation.

I blinked a few times, just now noting the burning sun, piercing my eyes. (curse you Appolo). "Y-yeah?" I managed to stutter.

"Annabeth just left you for the hunters. Meaning, you wont ever ever ever see her again." He informed.

I glared at him. "Yeah, thanks for the update."

He shook his head frustrated. "I mean, you should follow her."

"Follow her? How? I cant follow her, I'm a guy. Only a girl can join the hunters, join the boy-free,_ everlasting hunt of joy_." I muttered, showing my sarcasm in the end, letting some of my pain flow out into my words.

Grover's lips showed a playful smile and then said, "Then you should be a girl."

"I cant be a girl! I don't have the ability to shift from guy to girl. What the hell are you talking about?" I screamed- horrified at his suggestions.

"Shh, shh, do you want them to hear you?" Grover said while trying to quiet me down and then continued, "The hunters leaving camp tomorrow, along with Annabeth. We barely have enough time to get you girly-fied ."

"Girly-fied? Is that even a word?" I asked.

Grover shook his head, frustrated. "Anyways, I worked out a deal with Mr. D"

"Wait, hold on. You made a deal with Mr. D? What kind of deal?" Who was crazy enough to form a deal with Mr. D? The evil camp counselor that wasn't all to happy to be watching over all of these little demi-gods. But . . . obviously Grover was that crazy little camper to strike a deal with him.

"I asked him if he could turn you into a girl with one of his godly powers."

I stared at him blankly, thinking, _"YOU WHAT?"_ but then said, "And he agreed to it?"

"After I got him to drink a few glasses of wine, four more glasses of some strong Vodka, then got him drunk. The God Of Wine would agree to anything when he's drunk."

"What if he turns me into a duck or something?"

"He wont, I promise . . . hopefully." Grover smiled halfheartedly.

"Well-"

Grover interrupted me. "Listen dude, no or yes? We don't have much time. Now or never?"

"_Should I do this? Should I follow this wonderful woman, as a girl myself? Should I pose as something I am not to be with the woman I love?" _I thought and pondered on it for a moment. A split second later I found my answer. "Yes." I whispered, knowing I would follow Annabeth any where, even if I had to pose as a girl. The thing is, I just couldn't think of a life with out her. "But," I started while smiling as Grover, " . . . only if you come with me."

Shock took Grover's face. Obviously he wasn't expecting me to ask him something like that all of a sudden.

"What?" He screamed.

"Yeah, you heard me." I grinned.

Grover thought about it for a minute and then finally sighed, giving in. "I . . . guess."

"Okay, let's go to Mr. D and get this shiz over with."

Grover nodded and we headed to the big house.

"Alright, let's see if I can do this right." Mr. D mumbled while looking through a pile of jewelry.

"How is jewelry going to help?" I asked. The thought I'm sure that also ran through Grover's mind.

"Shush!" Mr. D grumbled, still looking through what I assumed his "manly" jewelery box.

After five minutes Mr. D pulled out two bracelets, studied them and then handed them to us.

"Oh thanks, you shouldn't have." I mumbled while examining mine.

My bracelet were a bronze color with gold sketched into them. They had small diamonds going around the whole thing. Really girly in a way but really beautiful in a way . . . I mean if you were to buy a _girl_ a gift or something. . .

Mr. D shook his head. "Put them on you idiots."

I slipped mine on and had a little trouble latching them together. But when I did, I felt a little heavier and small tingling sensation sweep over my body.

"Um . . ." Grover said while looking over at me.

"What?" I asked.

I stared at Grover. His hair had grown longer (it now went right over his shoulders), still curly, but more girl like. He had grown breasts up front. Not really big but not really small. (kind of weird if you ask me). His facial hair now gone with more girly features. Full lips and big brown eyes.

Grover giggled like a little school girl . . . _Giggled._

I looked down on myself and I too looked like a girl. With breasts, thighs, and curves.

I felt blood rise up to my cheeks to form a blush.

"Squishy squishy." I heard Grover giggle.

I looked over at him and he was squeezing his breasts like the moron he was.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Mr. D."

Mr. D nodded and pushed us out the door. "Now leave, do what ya gotta do with your knew body. I'll understand if you've turned gay and this was the only you can be that way. But don't tell anyone it was me who turned you."

"Okay." Wait, did he say I was gay?

"Mr. D, I'm not G-"

He slammed the door in my face before I could continue.

"Alright, let's get to Artemis before morning." Grover said while staring at the sun, still blaring above in the sky, showing that it was only noon. He took my hand like girls do when they went to the bathroom or skipped down the street.

We left to the Artemis cabin where the hunter would be staying . . . where Annabeth would now be staying when the hunters would stop at the camp every once a decade or so

.

**A/N: **Soooo, tell me what ya think!


	2. Don't Leave Me John!

**Percy POV**

I sighed, feeling weird wearing these short girl shorts that was right above my mid-thigh and a cute little camp half blood shirt.

Grover seemed to be enjoying himself as a girl. But I for one was really uncomfortable with the whole thing. It just didn't feel right to be wearing girl clothes and to have these girl parts and these stupid girl emotions! Alright, so more than being uncomfortable then more being suck-ish!

I mean, why do I feel so emotional like I want to cry all the time?! Why do I want to slap any bitch who get in my way of the things I want?! Why do I feel so full of this love and emotion and this joy of seeing butterflies mate right in front of your very eyes?! WHY WHY WHY?!?! Oh yeah . . . cause I was in this girl's body. I wish there was just some other way to be with Annabeth than to be this girl who doesn't even feel comfortable in this body.

Anyways, enough about my ranting, let's get on with the story . . .

Grover took us to the hunters as soon as possible. My thick blonde hair was pulled back into a sloppy, tightly pulled back pony tail. I looked as if I could be my sister, well, more like Kate, if my hair was more curly.

"So, you two demi-god children, would like to join the hunters?" Artemis asked wistfully when we came to her with our request.

We both nodded silently. Grover seemed super nervous. I just hoped he didn't start eating his nails, or worse, start eating through his shirt. I was not so nervous. Maybe just slightly, like just a few butterflies decided to pop up into my stomach.

The goddess stared at us for a long moment, studying us. I had really hoped she did not find out we were really just boys dressed in a girl suit. Because if she did, then our plan would be ruined. Everyone would think we were little perverts. Annabeth would never want to see me again. My dad would be terribly ashamed of me. Mr. D would laughing his ass off. The goddess of the hunt would probably have me burned and would have my ashes thrown around in a parade to celebrate my death. Grover would have to go into hiding and life would not matter at all, for Annabeth would shun me (as mentioned before).

But, to my relief the goddess gave us a brief nod and a small smile.

After our oath to the goddess was said and done. The whole thing about forever being loyal to the goddess and never setting one eye to the men before us thing was pretty much easy, considering I was NOT gay.

I had wondered and wondered if anyone would notice if I was gone. If anyone would care that my presence would no longer accompany them in small duels to the death and hell ridden chariot rides. I wonder if anyone would care is the son of Poseidon was just . . . gone.

The cabin seemed to be such a small space for all these hunters to be crammed into. Like medium sardines shoved into a small pack.

I saw Annabeth sitting alone on one of the top bunk beds, staring off in to space. Her grey eyes thoughtful. I stared at her like a morn and for a moment she caught my eye and my heart fluttered. She stared at me for a while but then turned her head quickly, making the warm tingly feeling leave me.

I looked around to see that Grover had left me to go do what ever only lord Zeus himself knows. And so I felt some what alone in that cabin. Felt like I was a penny in a pile of dimes. I stood out from the rest of the chatting girls. I felt like an outcast. Something I hadn't felt in a really long time . . .

"Hello." I heard a voice say.

I looked up to see Annabeth looking at me,_ talking _to me. Annabeth out of all people. I was so shocked to see her talking to me again, for me to hear her talking to me again. All these things that I thought that would never happen could happen. And then I remembered I was a girl. She didn't know my as Perseus Jackson, great son of the Sea god. Not as SeaWeed Brain, her best friend in the whole world. But as that girl with the blonde hair looking around confused.

I nodded. "Hi." I had to swallow the newly found feeling that were bursting in my chest. I wanted to much to cry. But that wasn't really manly, oh yeah, I'm not a man anymore. That almost made me want to cry too. Crying was just all I wanted to do right now. All these new feelings . . . crushing down onto me.

"Are you new?" She asked.

I nodded shyly, not trusting my voice so much as to speak.

She then smiled at me. "Me too."

After I didn't say anything, she said. "Maybe . . . we can be friends?"

_Yes!!!!! _"Sure."

She smiled again. From my view, the smile only made her like an angel, or a goddess. A very beautiful goddess. A very strong goddess. A very . . . strong willed goddess. "Great." She said. "Um . . . so do you know that girl over there?" She asked while pointing to Grover.

Grover was pretty much mingling with everyone. He said hi in a creepish way. Didn't he know he was in a _girl's_ body?! Although, I've always thought of Grover as my buddy. The kind of sweet innocent Grover that didn't go around and grab girl's breasts. I mean, he wasn't doing that now (THANK GODS) but he sure seemed to be getting kind of flirty with most of the girls. And I'm sure if they had an attraction to them they might get confused.

I nodded my head weakly. It was not such a shame to be Grover's friend . . .

"What's her name?"

"Um . . . Janet."

"Janet?"

I smiled to myself. "Yeah Janet."

"Ooo-kaaay . . . oh, what's your name? I didn't quite catch it." She smiled. Oh, I just wanted to fly freely into the air . . . that sounded pretty gay, huh?

"Sally." I said while choosing my mother's name. I thought it sounded right to choose her name, and plus, I just really couldn't think of any other name on the spot.

"Mhm." She studied me closely now, taking in each one of my features. I did the same to her, yet I've only done it many time before this one. "Have you been claimed?" She asked.

I looked up in thought, thing if I should tell her if I was or not, and if I was who's child I would be. When I was done thinking, met her eyes and said, "Nope."

"Oh, right, well OK." She said while still staring at me. Her eyes seemed sad. Did I remind her of the man she was leaving behind? I really hoped I did, so she would hurt the same way I had But then again, I really didn't want to wish that horrible pain upon _her_.

Her Eyes then shifted down to my bracelet. "Ooo, such pretty bracelet." She smiled while fingering it. Her fingers had lightly brushed my skin and she pulled away quickly. "Sorry." She mumbled and then left.

I stood there in utter confusion.

What was she sorry about?

I shrugged the thought away and quickly went over to Grov-I mean Janet~

"Grover, what do you think your doing?!" I whispered to him. "You cant go around and flirt with every girl you see. Your a girl right now, not some "sexy" satyr."

He shrugged. "Sorry, I just cant help it. There are so many beautiful woman here."

I glared at him for a minute, trying to simmer down my boiling anger. "Well at least someone here has some composure. Have you figured out your name yet?"

"My name, oh you mean, yeah. I want it to be La-"

"Your name is Janet."

"Janet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Janet."

"Awe man. I wanted it to be something cool, like Snake Eye or Rabid Animal or Cheese Styx, something like that."

I shook my head, irritated. "This isn't a secret undercover mission like on those movies. We aren't spies and we aren't going to be playing any games here!" By now, everyone was looking at us and my blood rose to my cheeks.

"Oh why did you leave me John?! Why?!" Grover shouted.

I stared at him confused and so did everyone else. Has he gone bonkers?! "We had so much!" He cried, continuing. "But then you left! And took it all away with you!!" He threw his arms around my neck an then grumbled something like, "Play along."

"Oh yeah, I just couldn't live with you anymore. You took up all the hot water, made my coffee black and didn't even cook right." I said, trying to sound like a man.

Everyone went on with what ever they were doing.

I got a few strange looks from Annabeth, Thalia and Artemis. It made me feel uncomfortable, But at least the weren't looks like, "Your not a girl, your a boy!" type of looks.

"Close one." I mumbled.

Grover nodded. "Yeah. Geez, you didn't have to yell so loud."

"Loud, what you mean loud?! Your the loud one. 'Oh why did you leave me John?!' That was pretty damn loud." I screeched and then everyone's gaze was on us again.

"Dammit dammit dammit dammit." I mumbled.

"Sorry, she's a bit crazy and over whelmed here. I'm just going to take her out to get some fresh air." Grover smiled innocently at everyone and dragged me out side.

"Geez man, you need to cool it down." Grover muttered when we were in the fresh air.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said while taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. The wind lightly tossed my curls, making me calm but then these thoughts came crashing down on me.

Being in this girl body was different from my guy one. For one, the many different mood swings, 2, there were these breasts hanging off of my up top and nothing down there. I don't really know how Annabeth does this type of thing-be a girl.

"PERCY?!" Some one shrieked.

**A/N:** Dun dun dunnnnnn! Who could that possibly be?! XD anyways, I drew a pic for the story, percy as a girl. You can check my profile if you want to check it out. I think I could have drawn that prettier but oh well. If you want to draw what you think percy looks like as a girl, go right ahead :D `


	3. The POV By The Goat Girl

**A/N: **Hope you've enjoyed this so far~ Please Review, I love getting reviews (who doesn't?! XD) because I love to see how the story is going. So . . . yeah! Tell me how it is . . . **don't OWN PJO**

**~The Point Of View By The Goat Girl~**

**Grover POV**

I turned quickly to see Nico Di Angelo. To give you my honest truth . . . that kid scarred the shit out of me! I mean, he's just like Lord Hades . . . SCARRY! And evil. Eep, you didn't hear that! Read on! Go Shoo, you didn't see this paragraph . . .

"Hey." He said when he reached us

"Hi . . ."

"Are you new?" He asked wearily.

"Kind of . . ."

"Oh . . ." And that's when he noticed Percy. He raised a finger at Percy. "Kate? You look immortal . . . something feels odd about you tw- . . . hunters." He mumbled.

Kate is Percy's sister. Kate has curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. Percy look like her except his/her hair was straighter, he . . . I'm just going to call him a he when he looks like a guy and she when he looks like a girl, OK? OK. Percy was taller than Kate. She actually looked like an Aphrodite camper. But she wasn't, Kate was a daughter of Poseidon, and so was her twin Thomas, and yeah, twins, as in they were born on the same day. I think they might have some sort of link where they could read each other's mind or something, weird . . .

"I'm not Kate." Percy said.

Nico studied her for a moment and then said, "Then who are you?"

"Sally." She said.

"You look a lot like Kate, and . . . Percy. Are you Poseidon's daughter?" He asked.

Percy shook his head. "N-no."

"Alright then, sorry for the misinterpretation. (a/n: I spelled that word on the first try! :D)"

Percy nodded. "It's OK."

"Are you two hunters?" Nico asked.

We both nodded silently.

"Kate wanted to be a hunter." He mumbled as he stared at Percy. His eyes moved down to his bracelet resting on his wrist. But there was something above the bracelet . . . a watch. A certain special watch that a certain scary cyclops brother have to his certain half brother Percy. OH THAT IDIOT!!

Nico's his eyes lit up. He knew something . . . oh shit . . . what does he know?! Did he notice the freaking watch?! Oh my gods, I'm sure as Hades he noticed that fucking watch!

Nico ran off with out so much as a good bye.

"That was . . . close?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but something's up with that boy. Do you think he found out?"

Percy shook her head. "I don't think so." She looked down at his wrist, suddenly noticing he was wearing the watch Tyson gave to him.

I looked at her for a moment and then shrugged, while also glancing down at her watch.. "I hope he doesn't."

"We should go on a walk, we are leaving tomorrow. Might as well so good bye to the place."

I nodded, "Yeah."

**A/N:** Im sorry im sorry im sorry! Short I know eek. But what do you think of Grover's POV? Please tell me! I'll post soon very soon! When I'm done updating everything else. . .


	4. Mr D Gives Nico A Ring

**Nico POV** (dun dun dunnn)

If any one knew what was going on here, in this camp, Mr. D would know. Percy and Graver were both gone, and now I've just met these two girls that look just like Percy and Grover, except girly . . . and with few modified features. And change of hair color. But other than that, they look just like the two boys . . .

The girl who's name is Sally had straight blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and eyes the color of the sea. (like Poseidon's daughter, mixed with a bit of Aphrodite) And the other girl, who I found is rather strange . . . had curly brown hair that went just below her shoulders. I didn't know if Grover had any sisters but if he did, that would have been her, except with out the goat legs.

These girls were hunters, I knew that for sure. I could tell the difference from a mortal and an immortal. The scent changed for both of them, same goes with the Aura. If they weren't hunters then they were goddess'. Which seemed most unlikely.

I found Mr. D in the big house playing poker with an invisible man. (as usual)

"Yes Nico?" He asked, with out looking up.

"Where's Percy and Grover?" I asked.

He glanced up at me. "Oh, they're some where. Do you really expect me to know where they went?"

I glared at him for a small period of time and then strode up to him.

"Mr. D," I growled. "Where the hell is Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood?"

He actually looked up into my eyes, mistake number uno. I gave him my _death_ glare and even this god squirmed under it. One of the advantages of being a son of Hades.

"They're . . . wearing bracelets." Was all he said. Bracelets?! How the fuck did that help me here?! It didn't! Bracelets, pfft, everyone wears bracelets now-a days, especially those sex bracelets people are so fond of.

"Let me see one of these bracelets." I breathed, wondering what this was all really about.

Mr. D sighed and set down his cards, then got up and motioned me to follow him with his index finger. I did and he led me to his room. A god's room. It looked OK I guess. It had a huge bed (don't want to know what that's for . . .) a table and a dresser (don't even know why he needs those...)

He went over to the dresser and pulled out a box. A jewelry bow. He rummaged through it then picked up a silver ring and then threw it at me.

I caught it quickly with my left hand.

"This isn't a bracelet." I noted.

"I ran out of bracelets." Mr. D grumbled. "Slip that on your middle finger."

I did and after a few minutes I felt different and kind of itchy.

Mr. D handed me a mirror and I looked into it.

"Holy sweet mother of Earth! I'm fucking girl!" I threw the mirror across the room and Mr. D caught it before it hit the wall.

I glared at him. "You turned me into a girl! How does that solve anything?!" I screamed.

"You wanted to know where Grover and Percy went. They're girls you moron. I gave them a charmed bracelet to turn them into girls. I forget the reason why they wanted to do this. I just assumed they both turned gay or something . . ."

"Hm." I looked at the ring closely. It was just a plain silver one. Why would Percy want to be a girl? . . . oh, man, I'm blind! Annabeth is leaving with the hunters tomorrow. Perhaps he could not let her go. And maybe he needed some one with him, so he dragged Grover along with him . . . but why didn't he tell me?!

"Thank you." I said while removing the ring from my hand and placing it into my pocket, then walked out of the room and exited the big house.

I found the "girls" walking along the beach.

"Nico!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see Kate running towards me.

"Kate, hi." I smiled.

She picked up speed but then slowed down a bit when she got to me and gave me huge hug.

I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." She released me from the hug.

"Sorry, I'm kind of sweaty, I've been practicing all day."

"Practicing what?" I asked.

"Just, cooking and things."

"Cooking makes you sweaty?"

She nodded. "Yeah, loads of hard work. And might as well learn, so when some day, when I go away from this place I'll know how to take care of myself." She smiled and took my hand.

"I'm going to be leaving soon." I told her.

"What?" Sadness came into her face. "Your leaving? Like on a quest?"

"You could say it's a quest . . ." I trailed off, not looking into the sadness of her face.

"Will you be coming back?"

"Not for a while." I still didn't look at her.

"What?" I glanced at her face to see the tears that streamed down it. "Are you leaving me?"

I nodded slightly.

"Why?" She squeaked.

"I have to follow Percy, to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." I mumbled.

Her grip on my hand loosened and she let go. "My brother . . . where is he going?" She asked.

"He has joined the hunters to follow Annabeth."

"In that case, I'll go too."

I shook my head. "You cant, you must stay here. If you go with them, you might get hurt."

She also shook her head, curls bouncing across her face. "N-no. Nico, I love you, you cant leave." She whispered.

"I have to, I made a promise to someone."

"Who?" She asked.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I must go before sun rise."

She gave me a quick hug and left. She was up to something . . . I know she just doesn't let thing be . . .

I watched her until she left and then quickly ran to my cabin. I slipped on the ring, looked at myself in the mirror. I had looked a lot like my sister then, except I was shorter. I took one last glance and then grabbed a picture of Kate and Bianca to take with me.

I went to the Artemis cabin and burst in as if there was a fire of something.

Everyone turned their heads toward me.

"Artemis, I would like to join the hunters." I breathed in as I tried catching my breath.

"Another one?" She mumbled while making her way to me. "You look familiar." She mumbled while looking at me, taking my head into her hands and examining me..

**A/N:** Alight, that took a while -fell asleep- but oh well, it's here...and for those of you who don't know Kate well, she's one of my characters that I have in The Forgotten Myths and also in The Not So Forgotten Myths. She loves Nico with all her heart, and . . . would follow him anywhere :3


	5. My 1st Hunt

**~My First Hunt~**

**A/N:** Please note that this is a little after Bianca's death.

**Percy POV**

We left that morning, just as Apollo set out on his morning trip across the sky.

I soon found out that Annabeth and I would be trained by Thalia. (The goddess was so kind to pair us up with someone Annabeth had known through her child hood.) Grover and Nico are being trained by Zoee (SP!).

**Quick Kate POV**

I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night . . . knowing that Nico would be leaving in the morning. So the following day I had packed up my bags, or at least bag and then almost . . . almost followed them. But, then that's when my brother woke up.

"Kate, where are you going?" He asked sleepily, while trying to sit up in his bed.

"I'm going to follow Percy." I whispered and quickly made my escape before he had woken up fully.

I quickly ran out the cabin door and ran to the hunters only to get mixed in with them, so I was unnoticeable.

I had this weird thing with my eyes. Since I was a demi-god I could see through the mist. But, as Kate, I could see through anything. Not like x-ray vision or anything like that. But, I could see through a lie. And for some reason, when I saw Nico or Percy of even Grover, I could see them plainly as a boy. But from what I'm hearing, these two are in girl disguises.

I knew I had to follow the hunters. I had to look out for Percy (even though he was my brother) and I also knew that . . . I would follow Nico anywhere, even if that led to a huge giant cyclops or even by an malfunctioning robot, or just something crazy like that. I would follow him _anywhere_. I would go where ever he went. I just . . . love his so much . . .

**Back To Percy POV**

We found a clearing that we soon made camp of out a couple miles from the camp Half blood camp in some forest. I couldn't tell which one. Reason 1: I'm not all to familiar with all the global stuff and 2: I didn't pay to much attention to my surroundings when we traveled. So I was pretty much lost. No way of going back now.

"Alright, listen up." Artemis called and we all grew quiet. "On this morning, we shall hunt!"

Cheers interrupted her but they soon died out.

"Our new members shall get the joy of this hunt. So it will be new to them, please help them out when their proctor can not. They shall get the first kill to show that they are worthy." She smiled at us (the new hunters) and then at the rest.

"Now, team up. And remember! It's deer season, hunt only the deer! Meet back here in one hour! Let the hunt . . . being!" The goddess shouted and everyone divided up and cleared out.

"Come on Annabeth, newbie, let's get some deer! Tonight we dine like queens." We smiled.

Thalia broke out into a fast run. We quickly followed her the best we could manage.

"When being a hunter, you must be graceful, silent . . . and fast." She whispered as we ran at our top speed.

She suddenly stopped. The glanced around, pricking her ears up, straining to hear what was going on around them.

"What's goi-"

"Shh." Thalia shushed me. "I hear one." She whispered as silently as possible. "Stay hear, I'll give you the signal to move in." She whispered again and soon disappeared into the shadows. The sun was still not up, well it was half way up, but here in the forest it seemed dark and creepy because the light wasn't shining through the trees so good.

I heard a few leaves crunch, along with running water. A stream was near by.

If you strained your ears hard enough, you could hear the light slurping of an animal drinking the water near by. So that's what Thalia heard . . .

Annabeth looked over at me and then stared forward. I stared with her, watching the trees, waiting for Thalia to come back.

After what seemed like forever, we heard a small bird call. We figured that was Thalia and silently headed in the direction she had went in.

We saw her with her bow and arrow, ready to fire at the deer that lay ahead of us.

"Ready your bow, and on three fire." She whispered.

We tried to silently load our arrow onto the bow, but I had dropped mine.

The deer looked up at us, fear struck it's eyes when they saw our weapons. It then ran the hell out of there, knowing if they stood around he would certainly die.

"SHIT!!!" Thalia yelled. "Sally you idiot!! You fucking scarred the thing away!" She screamed and then stomped around.

Soon she calmed down and said. "Alright, that was just one out of many other deer that wonder around this forest. We don't have to get them all." She was mainly talking to herself though.

I nodded, a bit scared from her action just moments ago. Are all girls like this?

"Follow me, have your arrow latched tight into your bow, Sally. Don't screw this up." She grumbled as we moved quickly through the forest again.

And soon we stopped, Thalia's ears perked up again like the first, listening silently for any signs of deer movement. "Found one. Follow me." She whispered.

Of course we obeyed orders. I don't think Annabeth or I would enjoy another scolding from Thalia. We followed her through the forest until we reached another, small opening.

There lay a deer, innocently sleeping.

"Ready." She whispered as quietly as possible.

"Aim."

"Fire!" She whispered as loudly as she could through a whisper.

I shot my arrow clumsily at the deer, the arrow flew right past it's fur and hit the tree directly behind it.

Annabeth and Thalia actually were the ones to do the damage to the deer.

The arrows had gone right through the deer's body, killing it instantly.

Thalia swiftly went up to the deer to check if it was dead. She gave it a nudge with the toe of her steel toed boot.

She gave us a dorky thumbs us. "It's dead." She clarified with a smile.

I felt a small twinge of guilt for killing the poor guy when he was asleep. It felt like murder, but the guilt ran quickly away when we were all (all the hunters) sitting by this huge camp fire, roasting our kills. The smell was magnificent and I was just starving . . .

When I got my share I ate it hungrily, like a savage beast.

Annabeth stared at me wide eyes. "Is-is it good?" She asked while watching me eat it with my bare hands and ripping the flesh off with my teeth.

I stopped for a moment and then blushed. "Y-yeah." I ate more slowly and decided to pick up my abandoned fork.


	6. A Little Talk With Annabeth

**Percy POV**

"Hey Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked Annabeth as she got ready for bed. She looked so cute in her little panda bear p-jays.

Annabeth sighed and slumped down onto her sleeping bag. Her eyes met mine for a minute and then went quickly away. "I'm just feeling kind of sad." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked while taking a seat next to her, crossing my legs. I was only in a night t-shirt and undies.

"Well, you see . . ." She blushed.

"What?" I questioned.

"Alright, so there was this boy . . . at camp . . . I don't know if you got the chance to meet him. His name is Percy, Perseus Jackson. He's brave, and strong, and such a good leader. Always finding a way to get himself in a terrible spot. That Seaweed brain . . . And well, he always had my back when in battle . . . he was just so awesome . . . I just mi-" She looked at me and then her hands. "Never mind. I shouldn't talk about a boy."

"C'mon, it'll be between just you and me." I smiled reassuringly.

Annabeth sighed. "Alright. So, you see Sally . . . before I left to join Artemis . . . I think I might have been . . . might have in love with Percy. And I think he might have also been in love with me . . . but . . . oh it was a stupid choice to go with the hunters." She grumbled.

All of a sudden Annabeth grabbed my hand. "Oh Sally, what should I do?" she moaned.

I sighed. "Just . . ." I started, trying to think of what to say to her. "Just think with your heart. That's what I did and look at me now! I'm a g-hunter." My face flushed. "So, how was your dinner? Was it as good as mine? Cause mine was absolutely delicious!" I asked, changing the topic quickly.

Annabeth thought for a moment and then looked up into my eyes. "Thanks Sally. I think . . . I think I know what to do now." She smiled and let go of my hand. "We should get to bed, were leaving as soon as dawn breaks . . . the hunters I mean."

I got up from her sleeping bag and went off to my own.

"Good night Sally." Annabeth said while slipping into her bag.

"Night Annabeth, see you in the morning."

**A/N:** The reason why this chapter is so short is because it was originally meant to go to the other one, but as you can see it didn't. So I just made it it's own.... really small chapter. Please don't kill me! I'll update the next chapter when I'm done posting this one :)

But, what do you think Annabeth is going to do, hm? Dun dun dunnnnn


	7. Something's Wrong With Kate

**Nico POV**

I woke up to find Kate eating breakfast with us. Kate! What the hell was she doing here?! How the hell did she_ get _here?!

Her eyes met mine briefly, just long enough to give me a good glare and then looked back, down onto her food.

I got up and went over to her. "Hey." I said casually.

She just continued her eating, ignoring me.

"Kate." I said.

She ignored me.

"Fine." I muttered and stalked away, back to my food..

So she was going to be like this, eh? What the hell did I do to deserve this?! Why was she ignoring me? I don't understand! Girl are such complicated creatures.

I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence, thinking about Kate. And as the day proceeded, Kate continued and continued to ignore me. I really don't know what her deal is! I mean, so she now took on this eternal youth and had pledged to stay away from men forever. That means she was going have to stay away from me forever . . . but wait . . . does that mean she doesn't love me anymore? Does she not care for me anymore?

. . . so why did she follow me, did she still love me? Or did she hate me?! I must know . . . I just_ had_ to know.

I ran around the camp, looking for Kate. I found her talking with Percy. What was she doing with Percy?! She was even talking to him! Why wasn't she talking to me?! What is with her?! And why do I keep shouting?!?!?!?!

"Kate!" I screamed as I came close to her.

She glanced at me and then gave a pleadingly look at her brother.

"You just have to deal with it Kate. Tell him how you feel." Percy smiled, looked at me, said hi, and then left.

"Kate." I said again.

"What do you _Nico_?" She spat while glaring at me.

I looked around, no one was near us.

I sighed. "Come with me." I took her hand and led her out deeper into the forest. When we were a safe distance from the hunters, Kate ripped her hand from mine.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, trying to sound calm about it.

"What the hell is wrong with_ me_?! What the hell is wrong with _you_?!" She screamed. Obviously _she_ wasn't trying to sound calm about it.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

She glared at me and then quickly turned her head to the side. "You left me. You left me to follow my brother. Why did you leave me?" As he questions came to the last one, her voice had grown weak, as if she was ready to cry.

I just stared at her.

She was mad because of that. Why would she be mad because of that? That's a stupid thing to be mad about.

"Just think about it, if you were in my shoes. If I left you to join the hunters to follow your sister or something." She mumbled.

Now that she had put it that way, I kind of saw what she meant. And now I could see how she must have been feeling this whole time . . . abandoned.

"I mean, you just left me there. You didn't even say, 'I love you.' or anything like that. Just, buh-bye." She broke down in sobs.

"Look Kate," I said while gently taking her hand. She pulled hers away from mine.

"Change back." She whispered.

"What if someone sees m-"

"Change back." She demanded.

I hesitated for a minute but then grabbed the ring and pulled it off. "Better?" I asked.

She looked up into my eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes meeting mine. She took my clammy hand and nodded, tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Kate, I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to leave you like that. I wasn't thinking, I just acted. Percy was leaving and I wanted to make sure he was safe, because I knew if anything were to happen to him, you would be devastated. So I just acted with out thinking of so much of what I was really doing. I'm sorry."

Kate stopped crying and looked up into my eyes with a nod. "I-it's okay."

I sighed, relieved. "Alright, good."

"But, can you do me one little favor?" She whispered.

"Anything."

She blushed. "Could you . . . possibly kiss me?" She asked.

I smiled at her. "Of course."

I bent down and lowered my lips to hers.

She wrapped her arms around me with a sigh. It felt good to have her warm body against mine again, and I'm sure she felt the same way.

**A/N: **Awwwww :3 I just love love love love loooooove Nico! And so does a lot of other people. This is just a cute little scene. I might be able to get in another chapter in tonight. :D I plan on finishing this story by at least next Tuesday~ I plan also, to have at least 9 other chapters. Short story I knows. But I need to get it done so I can make more stories! I got, like 3 other ideas I need to write. 1 for Percy Jackson And The Olympians, another For Twilight and another one for Naruto~ So I cant wait to do that. Hope you enjoyed my loooong author's note, lol, and I hope you enjoy this story!!


	8. Let's Pack Up And Leave, Again

**Percy POV**

I searched everywhere for Annabeth. Where could she had possibly gone?! How could I lose her in this packed camp?! WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE?!?!

"Kate! What are you doing here?!" I questioned my sister before heading back into my tent to pack up. We were leaving again soon.

"Uh . . . um." She seems to be in a bad mood. Oh lord. I just didn't have the time.

"What is it?" I asked her sincerely. But being her brother I had to play the "perfect" role of it.

"I followed Nico here." She blushed.

"Nico?" I asked. Oh yeah, he got sucked into this whole mess too. Apparently Mr. D had given him a _ring _that changed him into a girl.

"Yeah. Although I'm pretty pissed at him for leaving me in the first place." She glared at the ground.

I was getting eager to get into the tent to look for Annabeth. I saw Nico approaching us. "You just have to deal with it Kate. Tell him how you feel." I sounded kind of rude so I added a smile.

I gave Nico a hello and then slipped into my tent.

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods.

I saw a little white not folded neatly onto Annabeth's sleeping bag. I ran over to it quickly and opened it. Not the best sign in the world . . .

_Dear Sally_

_I took your advise to heart and thought about it for a while. I just need to be near Percy. I know I love him and I just cant be with out him._

Oh shit, Annabeth you fuck-tard. (_is that even a real word?_) Now you see clearly.

_I'm leaving to go back to camp. I've already discussed this with Artemis, and by the time you read this little note, I'll be some where on my way back to camp Half-Blood. Bye Sally. Thanks for everything . . ._

_~Your Friend, Annabeth :)_

My heart shattered. What was with this girl? Gods, I should have told her it was me! Now she ran off to go find _me_. You know, me as in the guy me. I have to go again. Leave the hunters just as I'm getting used to this whole hunting thing.

But as you know and as I know, I would follow Annabeth just anywhere and as anything (like, as a girl). I love her. And now I know she loves now me as much as I do her. She needs me . . . and I need her.

I slipped the note in my back pocket and ran out of the tent. I ran to Artemis.

"Percy." She greeted me while looking at some papers.

It was only her and I in the room.

Wait . . . did she just call me Percy?! I looked down at my wrist just to make sure I was still wearing the bracelet that Mr. D gave to me.

She sighed and looked up at me. "I know your not really a girl. Your Perseus. Tell me, what are you doing here, with the hunters?" She asked.

"I-I came here to be with Annabeth." I blushed.

She gave me a small smile. "This show of love these humans give each other nowadays. It's so touching. Of course . . . I've never been in love myself, being the goddess that must be sworn away from men forever . . . I don't mind it, I have my hunters of course. They are like my daughters." She smiled. "So . . . you love this Annabeth." She said, coming back to topic.

"Very much so." It wasn't a question but I replied any ways.

She nodded. "Alright. Get out of here, follow her if you must. I'll send back Grover, Nico and Kate after your long gone, back to camp of course. They don't belong here. It's not in their hearts and soul to be a hunter. Although Kate would have made a good hunter . . . if she wasn't already in love. But what can I say? She's a young lady. Her heart will get broken some day, the heart always ends that way . . ." The goddess seemed to be mumbling to herself.

I silently slipped out of the tent and ran out of the camp grounds, letting no one stop me.

I ran and ran until I was out of breath. And that's what I realized something. I had no idea where the hell I was going!

Annabeth was heading back to camp right? To . . . which direction was that again?

**Annabeth POV** (the night her and Percy had the little talk, after the talk)

Sally quickly fell asleep. But I, I just couldn't seem to let seep come to me. My mind was buzzing around. I missed Percy so much. I didn't know I had loved him so much until I was actually away from him. The only person that had kept me sane this whole short period of time, was Sally. She acted a lot like Percy. But I knew she couldn't be him, she was a girl. And Percy, was in fact, not a girl.

I got up silently, trying not to wake Sally up. And then made my way to Artemis' tent. I knew she would be up. Artemis didn't bother with sleep to much.

"Yes Annabeth?" She called in as I came in.

I kept my head bowed down deep. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm in love. I must leave to be with him . . . I just cant stand to not be hear his presence, to feel his touch to . . ." My mind roamed off thinking over his features, piece by piece.

The goddess nodded. "I know this Annabeth. You have my blessing. You shall leave this place. It was never right for you anyways. You never really got along with any of the girls." She smiled.

"Oh! Thank you Artemis! Thank you." I looked up to her so she could see my grateful smile. I ran to her and hung my arms around her neck, giving her a hug.

"Your welcome. Now, leave. I shall see you the next time the camp may need our help . . . which I'm afraid is soon. Kronos is still at work . . . there is still the great prophesy, and I'm sure it's your job to fill it out." She patted my back and I let go. It was like saying go bye to a mother. Artemis had grown on me the past few days. Being a hunter felt like you had this amazing connection with the goddess, as if she was the one who had given birth to you.

"I know, there is much trouble brewing. Thank you again." I quickly left the tent and went back to my own. I wrote a quick letter, explaining to Sally why I wasn't going to be here when she woke up. Grabbed my nap sack, stuffed a few water bottles in it and grabbed my hat from my sleeping bag, then left the camp grounds.

**A/N:** :D So, there we go, sorry it took me forever, had a busy day of taking care of my younger "sister" :)


	9. The Truth

**Percy POV**

"_Boss!"_ I heard a familiar voice call.

I looked around, saw nothing and then looked up. It was Blackjack! My savior! I remembered I had taken off my bracelet because it was easier to move around with out two sacks hanging from my front.

"Blackjack! You found me!"

"_Well yeah, I was looking for you. All of a sudden you stopped coming to check up on me so I was wondering what in the world was going on! So now I'm here! Where do you need to go?"_ Blackjack came down and landed next to me.

"I'm heading back to Camp Half Blood, mind taking me there?" I asked.

"_Sure thing boss, but . . . may I ask why your wearing girl clothes?"_ He asked and looked down onto my body. I had forgotten to change into something a guy would wear.

"Long story." I mumbled.

"_Well come on, let's go, let's go."_ Blackjack circled around me and I hopped onto his back.

Blackjack sprung into the air and we were on our way back home. Back to where Annabeth should be.

**. . . .**

After and hour or so I finally saw the gate of Camp.

"Land me near my cabin, I need to change." I told Blackjack.

"_Sure thing boss." _Black jack swooped down near my cabin and stopped right in front of my door.

I slipped on the bracelet, just in case some one might see me. Then headed back into my cabin. Thomas wasn't here.

I headed over to my dresser and dug in the draw.

"Sally?" I heard a voice call.

I turned around to see Annabeth sitting on my bed.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time.

She shook her head. "You first, what re you doing here?" She asked.

"I... um... you first, what are you doing here?" I asked quickly.

"I was... looking for Percy. But when I got here, he wasn't here."

"Oh, um . . ." I sighed. "Look, Annabeth, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What?" She asked innocently.

I came over beside her and sat down. I looked down at my bracelet and so did she.

"My name isn't really Sally." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked. "Then what is it?"

"It's . . . OK, look. Let me take this bracelet off." I unlatched the bracelet and it slid off.

I felt the shift from girl to boy take place. Every where tickled and I tried my best not to laugh.

"Percy?!" She screeched.

I nodded my head.

"Wh-what? How?" She asked.

"Mr. D. Grover took me to him when you decided to leave camp . . . and so he gave us these bracelets.

"So . . . OK, hold it. Was Janet Grover?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

She just stared at me and then blushed. Annabeth looked away.

"So, all the things I've told you!"

I wrapped my arms around her, "I love you." I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around me too. "I-I love you too."

"Annabeth," I started while pulling away from her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Dont leave me again like that."

She nodded. "Alright, I promise."

I pulled her into a sweet kiss.

Her lips pulled into a grin and kissed me back.

"You Seaweed Brain." She whispered when we pulled back.

**A/N:** And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.... JK!! XD lol. Hope you enjoyed this storay. It's....over... T.T But I did leave something open in case someone might want a book two...lol. There will be a few extras. So... stay tuned XD


	10. Extra 1 Interviewing the Characters

"Hello, the author of this here story. Now, you may be wondering what I'm doing here after the story has been read and done, well. It's interview time! :D We'll be interviewing Percy, Annabeth, Mr. D and Grover here tonight. I'll ask them a few questions and they _will _answer them truthfully, right guys?"

"Y-yeah." Percy stuttered.

"Great!" I smiled.

I had Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Mr. D tied up to some chairs. "Are you guys comfortable?" I asked.

"Hell no." They all muttered.

"Hm." I pondered on letting them out for a moment. "You guys promise not to run away like last time we tried this?" I asked

They all nodded their head eagerly.

"Well... okay." I smiled.

-please take a step back as we adjust the characters from Percy Jackson and The Olympians.-

**. . . .**

"Alright, so now that everyone is comfortable and is I _not _going to run away, we can continue with this little interview of mine." I gave a dazzling smile.

"So who exactly will be reading this?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, just Camp Half-Blood, a few gods on Olympus, The Hunters... maybe most of the world." I beamed.

"Shit that's a lot of people." Mr. D mumbled.

"Oh! Haha, of course it is. We do need money for the poor little kitties in the animal shelter and views do just that~!"

"Save the kitties!" Grover shouted.

I stared at him for a minute and then at Percy. "So Percy, first question is towards you. How did it feel to be a girl?"

"Well, considering most of the story is dealt with in my point of view, I'm sure pretty much everyone knows how I must have been feeling.

"Yes, yes. Now can we dig a little bit deeper?" I asked, microphone nearly pressed against my lips.

"Well... this is a bit private..."

"Tell me! I wont tell a soul." I promised.

He rolled his eyes. "Well it was a bit confusing with all those emotions I started feeling. Love, hurt, anger, pain. All the normal things that is felt but it came onto me more strongly. Is every girl like this?" He asked.

"Not unless they're PMSing~!" Grover sang in a sing-song voice.

"PM-what?"

Grover rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, is there anything else you would like to tell us Percy?" I asked.

"Well, being in the girl's body was a bit awkward. Sometimes I felt as if I was still really a man anymore. I mean there was more packages up front than there was down there. In fact, there was no package down there waiting for me to use!"

"Okay Percy, I think we dug deep enough for you. Let's move on to Annabeth. Annabeth, were you ever attracted to Percy's female form at any point in the story?"

Annabeth bit her lip for a moment and then opened them partly only to close them again.

"Um Annabeth, were waiting." I motioned her to speak some words.

"Well, I guess you could say so. But only to the personality! She reminded me I mean he... wait, what? Oi this is confusing. She reminded me a lot of Percy when I back then I didnt know she was really Percy. I was kind of attracted to her in that way. It completely confused me. But when I found out that she was actually a he and a certain Percy he to be more specific; well I was just happy to know I wasn't gay or anything." She smiled as a light tone of pinkness arose onto her cheeks.

"Thank you Annabeth, that was very informative. Now, Grover, your turn. What was it like being with the hunters. Surrounded by girls... girls with out boyfriends." I smiled.

"Well, I'll tell you the truth on this one. It was completely amazing! I mean I cant believe I was in a room with all these available hot chicks. But the down side to it, they weren't interested in men at all and I'm pretty sure they weren't gay either. So there was no hope for me there." Grover sighed a deep sigh

"Must have been torture." I synthesized.

"Yes, true torture."

"Well that's all the time we have for today." I smiled.

"Hey, what about me?" Mr. D growled.

I looked at him suddenly. "Oh um... guess I forgot... maybe we can get you in next time!" My hand flew up to my neck, motioning for the director to cut.

"I. Am. A. God... I should have gone first!"

"Cut! Please!" I screamed.

**. . . .**

**Technical Difficulties...**


End file.
